Is all life just a dream within a dream?
by aworldoftimeandspace
Summary: Jack had a mysterious dream about a wonderful viking boy that he is unable to shake from his mind. The young viking boy Hiccup had a similar dream about an amazing winter sprite. They have already fallen in love but have yet to know of each others existence they believe that they are just dreams and nothing more.


**This is my first fan fiction (yay!) so it could probably use lots of constructive criticism so feel free to tell me if you have any problems with it. I may or may not continue this fan fiction depending on the feed back. This is rated m for later chapters because I do in fact plan of including some gay smut (or whatever you choose to call it).**

Jack awoke with a start, it had all been a dream. Could someone who didn't need to sleep dream? Or had it all just been some wild hallucination running rampant in his sub-conscience that had been brought on by his constant loneliness?

He had dreamt of a boy, a wonderful boy. He had dreamt he wasn't lonely anymore and he was seen for the first time in his long career of being a winter sprite. He was loved. The dream had felt so real, he loved this boy that didn't even exist.

Jack stood up and shook the dream from his mind, he couldn't dwell on the non-existent, he had work to do, it was time to start the nine months of snow that the viking village Berk is most famous for.

As he flew above Berk he couldn't get the boys face out of his head. He was young, with brown hair that shone a dark auburn when the sun hits it, he had pale green eyes, the kind of eyes Jack could get lost in.

How could he be so in love with someone his sub-conscience made up? How could he yearn for someone who was a figment of his imagination? Jack shook his head, he needed to focus the feelings inside him were causing the weather to go haywire even for Berk's standards there was a full on blizzard while the sun was out. Jack took a deep breath and returned the snow fall back to a light sprinkle of snow. Jack had always felt strangely attracted to Berk he liked it there so he always made the winter long.

From the way Hiccup saw it this day could not get any worse. The day had started out wonderfully and then it took a sharp down hill turn and ended up ranking lower than dragon shit (had there been a scale of the worst things on Odin's green earth). Hiccup had woken up from the most wonderful dream, admittedly he was somewhat hungover but he felt as though nothing could ruin his morning, and oh was he wrong. In this wonderful dream he was no longer alone, sure he was surrounded by people but his only real friend was Toothless and he wasn't much of a talker. While he did have Astrid he felt as though they were growing farther and farther apart. It seemed as though all Astrid ever did was complain about Hiccups lack of heroism. Hiccup knew she wanted the type of hero he could never be. The hype over dragons was wearing off and things were returning to normal, Hiccup had gone back to being a no body.

Hiccups dream of this boy with snow white hair and pale blue eyes was haunting. Could this boy truly exist? It was a preposterous idea but Hiccup couldn't help but hope. Hiccup had never felt this way about anyone not even Astrid. The very thought of this mysterious dream boy filled Hiccup with a light peaceful feeling. He loved this boy with his entire being.  
A loud angry knock sounded at his door breaking him out of his daze and reminding him of the pounding headache he had acquired due to last nights activities, he got up and shuffled to the door. He groggily opened the door to find a furious Astrid awaiting him.

"What in Odin's name is wrong with you Hiccup?" she screamed as Hiccups head screamed along with her. "We have been waiting at the docks for over and hour!"

"W-What?"

"The raid!" There was a short moment of silence as Astrid awaited Hiccups explanation but Hiccup just stared at her in deep confusion. "Don't tell me you forgot about the raid!"

The entire night came rushing back to Hiccup. He hadn't known how to make himself seem more hero like and whilst thinking of ideas he had drank just a bit too much ale, in his drunken stupor he had agreed to join Astrid on her raid the next morning.

Hiccup absolutely despised raids he hated the idea of taking everything away from a village and killing countless numbers of people just to have more when you already have enough.

Hiccup didn't feel the need to impress Astrid anymore but he felt as though backing out at the last moment like this would make the towns people act unkindly towards him again so reluctantly he put on his fur vest and joined Astrid and the other raiders down by the docks.


End file.
